srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Gating
Gating won't be much help to you in warding off danger, but it might help you avoid it. The character skilled in this sphere can teleport themselves around at will, maybe even going to other regions inaccessible to the unskilled. Uses Since Gating is the sphere most concerned with portals and passages, if you ever encounter a gateway to the unpleasant shadowy realm of the Neverness, Gating (at high enough level) will make short work of closing it. Though it should theoretically be possible, the ability to use Gating for travel has never been implemented. Combat Effects Gating effects cannot be resisted. Phase Gate Gating's is called Phase Gate. When it's cast successfully, the combat screen will say: *''You gate yourself directly into your enemy's blind spot...'' Sometimes you will also get a bonus to your roll: *''+(see chart) adjustment to your combat roll.'' Then you make your attack. Summon Entity Gating's is Summon Entity. When you cast it, you will get this message: *''You summon a (Entity Summoned)'' On following rounds you will get a version of this message: *''The (Entity Summoned) (mercilessly/savagely/relentlessly) (attacks/assails) your foe...'' The entity will either distract your foe, giving you a bonus to MR: *''+(see chart) to your Melee Rating this round.'' OR the entity will damage your foe: *''The (Entity Summoned) decimates your enemy...'' You will continue to attack alongside your entity. The entity summoned may be a Nevernal Entity or a Demon, of various strengths. It is possible to summon any type of entity at any level of Gating. The damage inflicted by the entities seems to be primarily influenced by your level of Gating, but the MR bonus seems to be affected both by the strength of the entity and by your level of Gating. This mechanic is not well understood. *Results of testing. Other values may be possible. *Results of testing. Other values may be possible. *LNE = Lesser Nevernal Entity *NE = Nevernal Entity *GNE = Greater Nevernal Entity *LD = Lesser Demon *D = Demon *GD = Greater Demon *DL = Demon Lord *DO = Demon Overlord *DP = Demon Prince How to Get It * Choose it at the beginning * Buy it from the Grey Circle * Choose it at The Murk * Get it at * Buy it from the Adventurers' Collective * Get it (at random) from the - although this item has better uses. ;See also * How to get more Powers. * Character Startup Guide - SPOILER WARNING - for the quickest and cheapest route to all Powers. Historical Effect Battle Description The description of this power varies with its level: Damage Chart Keep in mind that these are observed values. It is very likely (in fact, assumed) that the minimum damage for lower levels is lower than that of higher levels (and the maximums for higher levels are higher). But we don't have the data to back up that natural conclusion. * - Data collected before Gating received a buff (and therefore possibly (and likely) outdated information). Category:Powers